


Tony's Blessing

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony woke up one day in an empty room, feeling the fading warmth on his side, hugging the pillow next to him, breathing the scent from the previous Human Being that laid the night before, what was this nervous feelings in his stomach?





	Tony's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stony_Otp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/gifts).



> Hello, i took a break from writing my other story, for this special story for a new friend on Instagram, @stonyotp

Tony woke up in an empty bed, feeling the slightly fading warmth, he hugs the pillow next to him, breathing in the scent of the previous human being, he sighs into the pillow, since when was he blessed with such happiness? He got up from his bed, pulling any shirt he found over his head, it fell over his thighs, must be his partner’s , he grabs his shorts and pull it on, he walks out his room, the smell of coffee filled the air, he could hear laughter and giggles in the kitchen. He could feel the warm summer air as he walks around his apartment, he walks into the kitchen, to see his Partner busy cooking breakfast, while their adopted Son sitting by the island, telling his other Father about what happen in school. Tony smiles at the sight. He was blessed. **“Good morning Love!”** his husband said, as he saw Tony walking in, **“Good Morning Dad!”** his son said. **“Good morning Stevie, Morning Pete!** ” Tony greeted. Earning smiles from them, as Tony pours himself a cup of coffee, sitting down next to Peter, sipping it slowly, watching how Peter was trying to continue to tell Steve about his week in school, Tony could only smile at this sight. He never imagined to be here, like this, with a family.

Tony met Steve a few years back, while they were trying to save New York from Loki, since then, they have been working together, hand in hand, partners in crime. It was the anniversary of their first fight together, that Tony took all his courage to ask Steve out on a date, Steve was a bit hesitant at first, but he didn’t mind at all. He actually enjoyed their date. From simple home cook dates at home, to high class dinner at Italian Restaurants, from movies at home to renting the whole theatre so they could watch it in peace. Tony always made the first move while Steve would make the next one, their first-time holding hands because it was a cold walk home from their first date and Tony’s hands were freezing, and Tony just slips his hand into Steve, and Steve just entwine them together. When they finally reached back to the compound, and Steve walks Tony back to his room, Tony just hugs Steve goodbye, tilting his head upwards, wanting to kiss Steve on the cheeks, only for Steve to lean down, brushing their lips lightly, only to earn blushes from both men. That night Tony lays in his bed, lightly touching his lips, feeling the sudden brush of Steve’s lips on his, he continues to blush thinking about it. As he continues to daze, **“Sir, it seems Captain Rogers is outside of your door, requesting to be let in.”** JARVIS commanded, breaking Tony’s train of thoughts, Tony just got up from his bed, and walks to his door, normally he would ask JARVIS to open the door for him, instead he personally opens the door, to see Steve Rogers, standing with his back at the door frame, wearing his white t shirt and grey sweatpants, Steve had an ass. **“Hey!** ” Tony said, Steve just turns to him, a small smile on his face. “ **Hey there.** ” Steve replies as he took a step closer to Tony, **“How can I help you? It’s a bit late don’t you think?** ” Tony asked, as he looks up to Steve, **“hmmm, I can’t sleep, maybe you could help me?”** Steve asked, as he slides his hands around Tony’s waist, Tony could see the lust in his eyes, **“What can I do for you Captain?”** Tony ask, with a smirk, as he tease Steve, rubbing his fingers up and down of Steve’s chest, feeling his packs with his cold palm, Steve shivers under Tony’s touch. Steve leans down, brushing his lips against Tony’s ears, **“I don’t know. What can a Stark do ?** ”Steve whispered, as Steve’s hand glides down from Tony’s waist to his ass, Steve gave a quick squeeze, earning a yelp from him, Steve just watch Tony nervous smile, licking his lips, Steve couldn’t wait any longer, one of his hands grabs the back of Tony’s neck, while the other grabs at his ass, Steve pressed his lips on Tony’s , earning a low moan from the smaller man. As their kiss got deeper, Steve pulls Tony up, carrying him by his thighs, carrying him to his bed. As Tony clung to him like a koala, Steve stabilize himself on one arm, while slowly pulling Tony’s shirt off, then sliding Tony’s sweatpants off leaving him in his briefs, Steve sat up , looking at Tony’s body, Tony starts to feel insecure, he had tons of scars on his body, some from self-harming, some from work related projects, but what glows the most was his Arc reactor, lighting up the room in a soft blue glow. Tony tries to cover himself, only for Steve to pull his arm away, **“You look Stunning, Tones, never be afraid of how you look. I find you really attractive.”**  Steve said breathlessly, he bends down and starts to kiss Tony’s scars, one by one, starting from his neck, to his chest, slowly to his naval. **“It’s kind of unfair that you’re still full clothe while I’m here naked.”** Tony teased, as he looks down at Steve, Steve looks up at him and smirk, pulling his own shirt off in one smooth movement. Wiggled out from his sweatpants and he balance himself on one of his arms, palming Tony’s erection, earning low moans from Tony, as much as Toy loves the teasing, his erection was killing him. He pulls Steve by his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. He needed Steve now, but this blonde ain’t done teasing him. Steve played with Tony’s brief waistband, earning low groans from the man under him. **“You ready Stark?”** Steve teased, **“I was born fucking ready!”** Tony groaned, **“Language!”** Steve teased. Earning a loud chuckle from Tony, as they gaze into each other eyes, **“I Love You Anthony Edward Stark!”** Steve said, as he closes the gaps between them, **“I love You Too Steven Grant Rogers”** Tony replies, as he leans up for a kiss. Their night was filled with moans and groans, name calling, cursing and swearing, their breathing got louder and deeper. As they were done, Tony laid in Steve’s arms, Steve kissing Tony’s forehead, threading his fingers in Tony’s hair, **“So what are we now Steve?”** Tony asked tiredly, he needed to know what their status were now, **“I thought were already married?”**  Steve teased, Tony just smacks Steve’s chest playfully. **“Let’s take things slow alright Love, I mean we could date officially, and see how things turn out in the future. I really want things to work out with us.”**  Steve said, as he kisses Tony’s hair, Tony could only hum in agreement and soon fall asleep.

After that night, Steve was always by Tony side, bringing him meals to his labs, offering snuggles if Tony would take a break from his work, always had his back on the battle field, even when Tony decided to go to for the operation to remove the shrapnel in his chest, and to remove his Arc Reactor completely, Steve stayed up all night watching after Tony. When Tony decided to adopt Peter Parker as his son, Steve just agreed to it. As long as Tony was happy, Steve was happy too. It was Peter’s 15th birthday that Tony decided to pop the question to Steve. As they were having dinner, just the 3 of them on compound, Steve decided to make Italian dinner for them that night, as they ate and laugh that night, Tony went to get ready Peter’s birthday cake, lighting up the candles, and singing the birthday song, just before Peter blows out the candle, **“Make a wish Peter!”** Steve said, as he smiles to Peter proudly, **” I wish that Mr Rogers here, would officially be my Pops forever.”**  Peter said as he blows the candle. **“What do you mean Peter?”**  Steve asked, a bit confuse, **“Turn around Pops, and say yes.”** Peter replied, as he puts his cake down, and grabs Steve by the shoulder and turn him around, Tony was kneeling on the ground, on one knee, with a simple silver band in a small ring box. **“Marry me, Steven!”** Tony said, smiling so brightly to Steve. Steve was lost for words, and he could only nod, he held his fingers out for Tony to slides his ring in, it was a silver band with their initial on it. Tony stood up and pressed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. He was happy, he was excited, he was blessed.

3 years later, here he was sitting by the kitchen island, sipping his coffee and watching the two guys he loved, laughing and joking in the kitchen. As they finished breakfast, Peter grabs his school bag, pulling an envelope out, **“Dad, Pops, I need you both to sign something.”**  Peter said rather seriously, both man face changed, they were laughing a minute ago, and now both are serious. **“What is it Pete?”** Steve asked, **“Yeah boy, what is that?”** Tony asked as he held the envelope in his hand, not wanting to read it, **“Open it up guys, my life depends on it.”** Peter replied **, “You not asking us to actually agree you to sell you organs, right?”** Steve asked, **“Whatever money you need, I will pay for its alright Son, “** Tony said. **“Come on guys, I’m being serious, open up and read it!** ” Peter sound annoyed, both Tony and Steve open the letter and read it, **“I don’t understand, what is this letter about?”**  Steve asked, Tony just nods. **“I just need you to sign them please.”** Peter begged, **“But why Peter?** ” Steve asked, **“Because, I don’t want to be Peter Benjamin Parker anymore, I want to be Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers”** Peter explained. **“But how did you get this done Pete?** ” Tony asked, **“I asked Aunt Pepper to help me with the paperwork.** ” Peter said, as he looks down. **“Ouh Peter honey, even if you don’t change your last name, you’re still our son.”** Steve said, **“So you’re not gonna sign the papers?** “Peter asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice. **“Hell of course we will sign the papers, you’re our son. Of course, I want your last name to be our last name.** “Tony said, as he hugs Peter tight, Steve just smile and hugged them tighter. **“We’re the Stark-Rogers after all.** ” Steve exclaimed. Tony looked up to Steve, and smiling so proudly, Steve just pressed a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. **“EW! Not in my face guys!** ” Peter whine as he tries to push them away, instead Steve and Tony hugs him tighter. This was perfect. The perfect happy ending.


End file.
